<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lately, I've Been Lonely by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229231">Lately, I've Been Lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust In Me, My Love, And Let Me Mend Your Wings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruising, Eef gets worried, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably short one shots, Protective Ethan Nestor, Requests, Self-Esteem Issues, Spencer - Freeform, You and Ethan Have A Cat Named Egg, Your boss is nice, how is that not a tag yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short one shots related to our youtube gang and their egos - I'm willing to take requests!</p><p>Warnings will be stated at the beginning of a chapter, should any apply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/You, Mark Fischbach/You, Sean McLoughlin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust In Me, My Love, And Let Me Mend Your Wings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Reads KF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Some Prompts To Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Please Note: A possible TW (Trigger Warning) or CW (Content Warning) for these prompts.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Hello! I have a few chapters in the works at the moment, and I've never taken requests before, but I'd be happy to do so! And so, here are some prompts and basic guidelines to start with!</p><p>-</p><p>Rules Of Requesting: </p><p>1. I have a right to refuse a request. </p><p>2. I'm not very well practiced in smut just yet, so maybe don't request that. This one shot collection is more for angst/comfort anyways. </p><p>3. I will not do abusive Seán, Mark, Ethan, etc. </p><p>4. You're more than welcome to contact me on my <a href="https://oddlyoptimisticcrybaby.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> to suggest a prompt/discuss one if any of your requests have to do with one of the rules. </p><p> </p><p>PLEASE be patient with me! Writing is a very dear hobby of mine that I love to enjoy, I don't want it to become something stressful. Thank you for understanding!</p><p>-</p><p>And now, the prompts!</p><p>- "I've never been hi-" . . . "Well, I've only ever been hit once, but! There's a lot more people who have it worse!"</p><p>- "It's okay. I know your mind can be cruel." </p><p>- "What are you doing here? I thought- I thought I'd never see you again."</p><p>- "Did someone do this to you?"</p><p>- "I can't believe you." </p><p>- "You shouldn't be here." </p><p>- "It's fine, I'm used to it." </p><p>- "I can't <em>breathe</em>-!"</p><p>- "Of course I would run into you today, I see the fates have chosen me." </p><p>- "You really shouldn't apologize so much... especially for things that aren't your fault." </p><p>- "You <em>aren't</em> stupid."</p><p>- "You really should watch your mouth, I don't take too kindly to others talking down about the people I love." </p><p>- "I'm not going to leave you." </p><p>- "You <em>are</em> valid! How do you not see that??"</p><p>_ "Who gave you these bruises?" </p><p>- "The nights are the worst."</p><p> </p><p>I could probably go on with these for a while, but! Here's the first batch. Feel free to request something entirely different as well! </p><p>-</p><p>Tags and warnings will be updated as more stories are written and things progress. </p><p> </p><p>Stay safe everyone! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p><strong>Update Nov. 2020: </strong>Requests are currently on pause! I have a few in the works atm, but I'm unfortunately feeling down and thus it's harder for me to find the motivation to write. </p><p> </p><p>I plan on getting the rest of my recieved requests out (hopefully soon), thank you for your patience and feedback &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keep Me Close (Ethan Nestor/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request from: skylarlazuli<br/>• "'I'm not gonna leave you' with Ethan is possible pelase,, could you have it as a gender neutral reader too if thats okay?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warning: Mentions of scars, bad thoughts.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… a day, today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You woke up tired, went to work tired, and came home tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working retail is probably one of the worst jobs you could've ever taken. It had two of your least favorite things: people and confrontation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, there weren't many places that would take you - despite the numerous job applications you had put in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You entered your home with a sigh, shutting the door behind you with your foot as the soft tinkle of a bell filled the air, followed by a meow. A soft smile spreads across your face as you crouch down to pet the black ball of fluff charging you. Yellow eyes blink up at you as another meow sounds, Egg purrs contentedly as you stroke your hand along her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You drop your back off to the side and lift Egg in your arms, her purrs vibrating against your chest while you coo to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egg, my good baby." You scritch behind her ear, kick off your shoes, and make your way into your living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You plop down with another sigh, Egg taking her usual spot on your chest, pressing a couple wet-nosed kisses to your cheek before tucking her head beneath your chin, purrs ramping up in volume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a warmth that fills you everytime Egg snuggles up to you. You hadn't had much opportunity to text Ethan today, so her silky black fur and constant source of warmth and pressure was happily welcomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Ethan…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ethan? I'm home!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. You feel.. slightly worried at the lack of response, but then again you hadn't seen his car in the driveway when you'd pulled in. Maybe he ran to the grocery store. You guys were running low on a couple things, anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was the sound of a ringtone echoing from upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...That's even weirder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling more concerned, you push yourself to your feet, dislodging Egg. She seems upset at first, meowing at you, before curling up in the place you were sitting before, probably soaking up the warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You make your way upstairs, following the ring as it grows increasingly louder. As you step into your shared bedroom, you find the source - Ethan's phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he left it behind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You approach cautiously, as if someone will leap from the closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as you go to grab the phone, the ringing stops, but his screen lights up softly, illuminating the otherwise dark room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pull the drawstring of your light, turning on the soft warm glow as you lift the phone in your hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miranda: Work was crazy busy today, you still coming over later?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miranda: Ethan?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel your heart drop to your toes, body going cold and stiff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan wasn't… he wouldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head, letting out a bitter chuckle. You know Miranda. Gorgeous, thin, perfect painted lips and bright blue eyes. The epitome of a cover girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were nothing worth a second glance. You weren't the skinniest in the world, you were clumsy, you had issues, scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not good enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You… know. You know that Ethan wouldn't cheat on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know that without a doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why… why does it hurt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because she's better than you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She probably doesn't have as many issues. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Worthless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waste. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Selfish. Ethan deserves better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears fall before you can stop them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was just… too much. And the messages are the icing on the cake. You fall to your knees, and scrub at your face, grimacing at how weak you are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan really does deserve better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hiccup, and then cry, biting your jacket sleeve as your thoughts swirl in your mind. Your chest aches, and you move, rocking back and forth as you try desperately to quiet yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now look who's throwing a pity party. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don't know how long you sit there, rocking and crying, but soon the sound of a door opening registers dimly in your mind, and then the meowing of Egg downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let him see. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… you're comfortable here. Your eyes are puffy, your cheeks probably red, and by now the tears have given way to exhaustion. It seeps into your bones, making your limbs feel like lead as you curl up against the wall next to the bed, drawing your knees to your chest and burying your face in your arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's footsteps, and then Ethan's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"(Name)? Are you here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sniff, knowing you should answer. But you don't think your voice would work if you tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...(Name)?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounds worried, and guilt builds in your stomach. "In he-ere." Your voice rasps and breaks up, and you hate yourself for being so obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His footsteps are faster, up the wooden stairs, and you feel even guiltier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shouldn't look so hurt. Try to act casual. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckle to yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a stupid idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan's silhouette fills the doorway, blocking out the light from the hallway and casting a shadow on the floor. You don’t see it from your spot on the floor, but his eyes widen, and before you know it he’s in front of you, hands hovering, but not touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Name)? (Name), what happened? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at him guiltily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look pathetic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine. So-orry for worry-ying you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan shakes his head, opening his arms. “You have nothing to apologize for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hesitate for a moment, before indulging in your selfish wants and leaning into his arms. They’re tight and warm around you, comforting you in a way that Egg couldn’t. You breathe in deeply, if shakily, and sigh softly as the scent of vanilla and fabric washes over you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the messages pop back into your head, and it hurts so suddenly again you practically flinch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever the observant, Ethan pulls away a little to look at you in concern. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head, looking to the ground, unable to meet his eyes. The raw emotion in them was too much for you right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if it upset you like this. (Name), you can talk to me. You know that, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just saying that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan sits next to you, crossing his legs. You do the same, resisting the urge to lean against him and instead fiddling with your hands in your lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a meow outside the hallway, and you look up just in time to see Egg padding over to you. She curls up in your lap, gives your fingers a lick, and promptly closes her eyes. Her engine like purrs start up as you stroke the fur along her back. Your posture relaxes, and you feel a little better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It really is stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“(Name),” You look at him, “I don’t care how small or big the problem is. If it was enough to upset you, then it’s not stupid. What you feel isn’t stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You give him a shaky smile, and sigh. “I-I heard your phone ringing a-and came up to check and-” You cut yourself off, tears beading in the corners of your eyes. “I-I saw that Miranda had been messaging you. I-I know you wouldn’t hurt me like that!” You bite your lip. “B-but then I started thinking about how much bet-ter she is for you than I-I am. I-I have issues and I’m n-not nearly as skinny. S-she makes you laugh and smile and I just w-weigh you down,, and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan says your name, and it’s full of so much emotion that you meet his eyes without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda needed my help on an editing program. That was all, love.” He takes your hand in his, and squeezes. You squeeze back, your other hand continuing to gently scratch at Egg’s fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Causing a fuss for nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh…” You trail off. “M-my point still stands. I’m nothing compared to h-her. You should be with her, not me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm hand grasps your chin gently, tilting your head up to meet Ethan’s warm brow gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave you. I love you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You, </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Name)</span>
  <span>. No one else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your lip wobbles, and you curse the tears as they fall. Ethan gently wipes them away, before lifting you into his lap and hugging you tightly against him, Egg jumping off you at the sudden movement, instead circling the two of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wrap your arms around Ethan’s form, feeling completely drained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel him press a kiss to your head, and smile a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how about we go get some ice cream aaand watch some movies for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your smile widens, and you nuzzle against his chest. “That sounds perfect.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the story was too your liking! I'll probably go back and make some fixes/changes later on, maybe add some more to it but! I was excited to get this one out!</p><p>Thank you for being my first every writing request!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Gave You These Bruises? (Ethan/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A finished prompt request for Cherry! </p><p>"Could you do “who gave you these bruises” with Ethan? Maybe where a bad boss or coworker grabs reader and Ethan gets protective"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You really don't know where it went so wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Your boss had called you into the office, and though your anxiety had spiked, you weren't entirely too worried. After all, there had been a scuffle with one of your co-workers earlier on in the day. </p><p> </p><p>Tentatively, you knock on the deep mahogany door, looking briefly at your reflection in the gold colored plate entitled 'Manager Office'. </p><p> </p><p>"Come in." </p><p> </p><p>You push the door open, and it's like a blast of cold air washed over you. Of course the office was the coolest room in this hell, go figure. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, (Name). I assume you got my email?" </p><p> </p><p>You nod. </p><p> </p><p>"Please come in, have a seat." </p><p> </p><p>You do so, albeit nervously. Your manager cuts right to the chase. "I heard there was an incident earlier on this morning?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir, Josh was being a little pushy with another customer and so I stepped in to help instead. He got mad and.. well." </p><p> </p><p>You gesture to your arm, where a large, purple-tinted bruise was blooming on your arm. </p><p> </p><p>Your boss' eyes hardened when he spotted the mark. "Josh did this?" </p><p> </p><p>You suddenly felt… very nervous. "Y-yes. Yes sir." </p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes, and you think you hear him take a deep breath. After a moment, he reopens them, and his gaze is infinitely softer. "You can take the rest of the day off. I'll be calling Josh in here later to discuss his unacceptable behavior." </p><p> </p><p>Relief flutters in your chest like a caged bird, and you nod, standing to take your leave. "Thank you sir." </p><p> </p><p>Your boss stands as well, leading you to the door and holding it open for you. "It's the least I can do." </p><p> </p><p>Although your arm doesn't hurt much in the moment, you're certain it's going to be sore later on. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, you make it home without much trouble, traffic being rather light considering the time of day. </p><p> </p><p>"Ethan! I'm home." </p><p> </p><p>You kick off your shoes, a soft smile curling at your lips as the skittering of claws on tile sounds distantly. </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Spencer comes charging from the back of the house, and you get down on one knee before he has the chance to climb onto your uniform. </p><p> </p><p>"Spencer! Hey, bubbas, how're you doing?" You coo, scritching behind his ears. His bright brown eyes practically sparkle as he looks up at you, as if asking you how you're doing. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm okay bubbum. Where's Eef, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Spencer yips, and you smile. "Oh, is that so?" </p><p> </p><p>"(Name)!" </p><p> </p><p>You look up in surprise, meeting Ethan's eyes. A warm smile tugs at your lips and you push yourself to your feet, setting your bag down and moving in for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan accepts happily, warm arms moving to embrace you. You nuzzle into his neck, breathing in deeply before sighing. </p><p> </p><p>"You're home early." </p><p> </p><p>"Mm, yeah. Something happened at work and-" </p><p> </p><p>Ethan says your name, sounding shocked and concerned. "Who gave you these bruises?" You pull back and watch as his hand hovers over the purple-ish handprint-shaped bruise growing on your arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," you chuckle nervously, holding your arm out for Ethan to inspect. "a co-worker got a little.. handsy." </p><p> </p><p>Your boyfriend looks up to you with wide eyes, before they change to anger. "What do you mean 'got handsy'? Did you tell the boss about this?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yeah I did, baby I'm okay. He let me take the day off and said he'd give him a stern talking to." </p><p> </p><p>Ethan looks up at you through dark lashes, holding your arm gently in his hands. "You're sure you're okay?" </p><p> </p><p>You snort a little, "Yes, Eef, I'm okay, really." </p><p> </p><p>He sighs with relief, but doesn't let go of your arm. </p><p> </p><p>You decide to let him fret, figuring that if he can deduce for himself that you're okay, he'll be able to relax. </p><p> </p><p>After all, a day of cuddles and terrible movies sounded really good right about now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long to get out,, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>